


Just Look At Me

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: Naruto dan Ino adalah teman sekelas saat SMP. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, mereka bertemu kembali. Debu kenangan membawa mereka untuk mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi dimasalalu. Fluff. Oneshot. NaruIno. #NaruDay #SpecialForNarutoBirthday





	

**Just Look At Me**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Mainstream, Alur Cepat, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

 

Suasana musim semi yang indah dan hangat. Siswa-siswi SMP Konoha merayakan kelulusan dengan suka cita. Semua siswa kelas 3 mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam dengan bunga di dada kirinya, begitupula dengan para siswi kelas 3 yang mengenakan seragam _sailor_ hitam.

“Hei! Naruto!”

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan merasa terpanggil, ia pun menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah menghampirinya dengan pipi sedikit merona.

“Apa?” tanya Naruto, datar.

Gadis tersebut menggamit ujung rok lipatnya sambil memberanikan diri menatap iris _blue sapphire_ yang tengah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. “Ku-Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar kota ya?”

“Ya, terus?”

“Ahahahaha!” Gadis tersebut tertawa kaku. “Baguslah! Dengan begini aku takkan melihat wajah menyebalkanmu lagi.”

“Kau benar. Selamat tinggal.” Naruto berbalik, meninggalkan sang gadis pirang yang menatapnya bimbang.

“HEI!”

Naruto menoleh, menatap gadis beriris _blue aquamarine_ yang tengah menukikan alisnya dengan pipi yang semakin merona merah. “Aku akan segera melupakanmu.”

Naruto menatap datar gadis yang menunggu balasan ucapannya. ‘Kenapa... kenapa dia berkata begitu? Lagipula kita hanya teman sekelas yang tak pernah dekat.’ Naruto menghela napas panjang—

“Terserah.”

—seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

KRIIIIIIING!

Dering alarm dari jam weker begitu memekakkan telinga dalam ruangan kecil berukuran empat meter persegi tersebut.

Tep!

Sebuah tangan yang awalnya tersembunyi diantara selimut orange dan kasur busa tipis menyembul keluar tuk mematikan jam weker tersebut. Seseorang dibalik selimut tersebut menggeliat seraya menurunkan selimutnya–menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang berusia dua puluh tahunan.

Srek! Srek!

“Nggh! Sudah pagi kah?” Pria beriris _blue saphire_ tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sehingga membuat rambut jabrik-nya semakin acak-acakan. ‘Mimpi yang aneh... kenapa aku mimpi masa lalu?’ Dia bangkit, berjalan kekamar mandi dengan malas. ‘Ini hari pertamaku kuliah, aku tak boleh telat.’

**-neverlookback-**

Wilayah pertokoan Konoha, merupakan pasar tradisional yang begitu ramai oleh pengunjung, karena barang-barang yang ditawarkan cukup berkualitas dan terbilang terjangkau oleh semua kalangan. Daerah pertokoan ini juga merupakan tempat _hangout_ para kaum remaja, karena lokasinya yang strategis di pusat kota dimana berdekatan dengan sekolahan dan tempat kuliah.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan kurus berjalan lesu menapaki daerah pertokoan tersebut. Dia mengenakan kaos orange dibalik jaket hitamnya dan celana jeans biru tua serta sepatu kets hitam yang terpasang dikakinya.

“Hhh~”

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menengadah menatap pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning dan berguguran. ‘Kukira kuliah tuh gimana.. ternyata lebih membosankan daripada sekolah.’

Syuuuu~

Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. ‘Ng?’

Sebuah kelopak berwarna kuning tersangkut disela jarinya, ia mengambil kelopak tersebut sambil menatapnya heran. “Kelopak bunga matahari?” Pemuda tersebut melihat sekeliling. Tak ada pohon bunga matahari di sekeliling jalan yang dilaluinya. “Kenap—”

“HEI AWASS!”           

Pemuda tersebut langsung menengadah mencari sumber suara yang meneriakinya, ia hanya mendapati pot bunga yang akan menimpa kepalanya. Dengan gesit, ia menangkap pot tersebut.

“Kau menangkapnya? Syukurlah!”

Pemuda tersebut berbalik, menatap datar gadis berkaos ungu dengan celana jeans hitam selutut, ia terlihat ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari atas apartemen tempat pot tersebut asalnya bertengger. “Kau..” Gadis tersebut tampak terkejut menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. “..Uzumaki Naruto?”

Prak!

“Yamanaka Ino?” Pemuda tersebut menjatuhkan pot bunga yang ditangkapnya karena tak kalah terkejut. ‘Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dia tampak tidak berubah.’

Ino mengangguk sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, sejenak ia tak peduli dengan pot bunga yang pecah. “Kau mengingatku?”

“Ya.” Naruto mengangguk. “Kau salah satu gadis berisik yang mengerubungi Sasuke.”

Twich!

Perempatan urat tercetak di kening Ino, ia segera menghela napas panjang. Menahan rasa kesalnya. “Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto?”

“Aku kuliah didaerah ini.” jawab Naruto datar.

Ino mengangguk mengerti seraya menatap Naruto kesal. “Dan, kenapa kau jatuhkan pot-nya!”

“...” Naruto membuang muka. Malu. “Kalau tidak kutangkap, pasti pecah juga kan?”

“Kau harus ganti rugi!” seru Ino seraya mendengus kesal.

“Ha?” Naruto menatap Ino protes.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya. “Sepuluh ribu yen!”

“Maaf Ino, bukannya aku pelit dan tak mau bertanggung jawab, tapi...” Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya seraya memperlihatkan isinya yang berisi tujuh ribu yen. “...aku sedang tak punya uang.”

“...”

Ino menatap Naruto penuh selidik, dari atas kebawah.

Naruto merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang seolah menelanjanginya. “A-Apa!”

“Kalau begitu, bekerja di tokoku!” seru Ino seraya tersenyum manis.

“H-Hah?!” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Kenapa juga aku—”

“Harus!” Ino menatapnya penuh ancaman.

Naruto menghela napas dan menghempaskannya kesal. “Baiklah, berapa lama?”

“Aku biasa membayar pekerja paruh waktu 3000 yen per hari...” Ino menggaruk dagunya. Berpikir. “...karena kau kenalanku, kau bisa membayarnya dengan bekerja 3 hari saja.”

“Aku mengerti.”

“Ayo!” Ino meraih tangan Naruto.

“Eh? Sekarang?” tanya Naruto, canggung.

“Kapan lagi emang?!” Ino menyeret Naruto ke parkiran. Dia melepas tangan Naruto setelah berhenti tepat di samping motor matic yang terparkir disana, ia mengambil helm yang menggantung di spion motor tersebut dan memakainya. Dia menaiki motor tersebut seraya menstaternya. “Naiklah!”

“Baik.” Naruto duduk di belakang Ino.

Ino mulai melajukan motornya.

Setelah mengendarai motor kurang dari lima menit, Ino menghentikan dan memarkir motornya didepan sebuah toko bunga yang tidak jauh dari wilayah pertokoan. Tampaknya toko tersebut asalnya garasi mobil rumah sederhana yang berdiri disampingnya. Naruto segera turun seraya menatap takjub toko bunga yang minimalis namun indah nan anggun tersebut.

“Ini tempatmu?”

“Yeah.” Ino melepas helm-nya seraya menaruhnya diatas jok.

“Lalu tempat tadi? Apartemenmu?” tanya Naruto, masih takjub.

“Bodoh! Aku tak sekaya itu.” Ino menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. “Ini rumah sekaligus toko keluargaku! Yang tadi itu apartemen pelanggan yang pesanannya minta diantarkan.”

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

“Nah ayo mulai bekerja!” Ino memberi isyarat Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

“Baik.” Naruto berjalan dibelakang Ino. Membuntuti.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya seraya berbalik–menatap Naruto penuh selidik. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya sim?”

Naruto mengangguk. “Punya.”

“Bagus. Kau bekerja sebagai kurir yang mengantar pesanan saja, sisanya membantu pekerjaan kecil seperti mindahin pot dan sebagainya.”

“Eh?” Naruto kurang mengerti penjelasan singkat Ino.

“Kau tak mengerti merawat dan merangkai bunga kan?” tanya Ino, retorik.

“Iya.”

Ino menepuk pundak Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah. “Tuh kan, berarti sudah diputuskan seperti ucapanku sebelunya.”

“Baiklah.”

**-neverlookback-**

Sudah tiga hari Naruto bekerja di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bekerja. Walau bekerja ditempat yang sama, hal ini tidak membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Dan sisi baiknya, sikap mereka jadi tak secanggung saat SMP. Dengan kata lain, biasa saja.

Ino menengadah menatap langit berawan yang membuat bintang tak bisa menampakan cahayanya. ‘Sudah malam, ini hari terakhir Naruto ya…’ Dia menghela napas panjang seraya menghembuskannya perlahan. ‘Mana dia?’

Ino masuk kedalam toko, ia mendapati Naruto tengah duduk di kursi kasir sambil tertidur. Ino tersenyum kecil seraya menghampiri pemuda pirang yang terlihat kelelahan tersebut.

Syut! Syut!

Ino mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang kaku. “Naruto! Bangun! Hey!”

“Nnh!”

Deg!

Lenguhan Naruto membuat Ino berdebar-debar. Dia menatap raut Naruto yang tertidur damai, perlahan ia mengelus pipi _tan_ bertanda lahir tiga garis tersebut. ‘Naruto, kenapa dulu sikapmu selalu dingin padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah hingga kau sangat membenciku?’

**Flashback: On**

“Naruto!” panggil Ino sambil berlari kecil di koridor untuk menyusul Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

“Apa?” tanya Naruto datar.

Ino berusaha menyamakan kecepatan jalannya dengan kecepatan jalan Naruto yang cepat agar dapat berjalan disampingnya. “Besok penelitian ke museum.”

“Aku tahu.”

Walau jawaban Naruto terdengar ketus dan dingin, Ino tersenyum lebar seraya menengadah–menatap lembut pemuda pirang disampingnya. “Mau bareng?”

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh dengan tatapannya yang terlihat kesal. “Lebih baik aku tidak datang daripada bareng sama kamu.”

“Apa!!” seru Ino kesal. “Hey aku mencoba bersikap ramah padamu!”

“Iya, iya terserah!” Naruto berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Ino yang merasa sangat dongkol dan kesal.

DAKK!

Ino menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. “Kau—”

“Ino!”

Ino menghentikan umpatan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya, ia menoleh pada gadis berambut pink yang memanggilnya.

**Flashback: Off**

‘Aku selalu berusaha mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu menghindari dan menjauhiku.’ Ino tersenyum kecil seraya menghentikan usapannya di pipi Naruto. ‘Apa-apaan kita ini? Benar-benar pubertas yang buruk.’

“Nnh.. Ino...”

Deg!

Mendengar igauan Naruto, jantung Ino mulai berdebar kembali, ia menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. Dia mencoba tetap tenang. Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah pemuda yang tertidur dengan tenang.

‘Imut!’ Ino gemas melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Ino mengecup pipi Naruto.

“Hm?” Naruto membuka matanya, ia heran sekaligus linglung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia memegang pipinya sambil menatap Ino bingung.

“Hah!” Ino terperanjat melihat Naruto yang bangun, ia tak bisa berpikir panjang. Dia berlari ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

‘Kenapa dia menciumku?’ Naruto mengusap pipinya. Melihat Ino sudah hilang dari hadapannya, ia pun mengejar Ino kekamarnya.

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu ruangan dengan gantungan bertuliskan ‘INO’ ditengahnya. Dia menghela napas panjang seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut. “Ino?”

“...”

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu. “Ino, kau ada didalam kan?”

“BERISIK!”

Teriakan Ino membuat Naruto terlonjak karena terkejut. “In—”

“HARI INI HARI TERAKHIRMU KAN?! SYUKURLAH! DENGAN BEGITU KITA TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU LAGI!”

Naruto menghela napas panjang. “Keluarlah Ino, kita bicarakan ba—”

“AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAH MENYEBALKANMU LAGI! ENYAHLAH!”

“...aku mengerti.”

**-neverlookback-**

Ino ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah, ia merasa dadanya serasa mau meledak. Dia mengintip halaman depan lewat celah tirai jendelanya. Terlihat pemuda pirang tengah berjalan lesu meninggalkan kediamannya.

“Naruto...” Ino menatap nanar punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. ‘Selama SMP, aku selalu mencoba dekat denganmu, tetapi sikapmu membuatku sulit untuk jujur bahwa aku hanya ingin kau melihatku... Ng? Melihatku? Tunggu! Apa ini? Apa yang kupikirkan? Apakah dulu aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin!’ Ino menggeleng cepat seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Argh!”

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Ino memukul kepalanya sendiri. “Bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padanya, Ino bodoh!”

Brukk!

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. ‘Berteriak untuk menutupi kesalahanku, aku sungguh hina. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padanya, tetapi malah berkata kasar dan menyakitinya.’ Ino berguling, menatap langit-langit bantalnya. “Aku harus meminta maaf.”

**-neverlookback-**

Naruto memelankan langkahnya seraya menengadah–menatap langit kelam yang larut dalam keheningan. Awan-awan hitam bergerak, berjalan beriringan. Wajah sang rembulan redup temaram, ia tampak enggan tuk bersinar. Bibir beku Naruto bergerak perlahan, menyebut pujaan.

“Yamanaka Ino...”

Angin dingin menerpa, menyengat menusuk tulang. Daun berguguran. Ranting berserakan. Jalan terbalut kalut, langkah Naruto tetap terarah, walau jiwa rapuhnya tak punya tempat untuk bersandar. Hanya debu kenangan, membawanya kembali pada kisah dalam diri dan mimpi-mimpi yang sunyi.

**Flashback: On**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. “Ng?” Dia menghentikan langkahnya, melihat gadis pirang yang tengah bicara berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat pucat dengan seyuman penuh arti. Pemuda tersebut memberikan sekotak coklat bermerk yang cukup terkenal. ‘Kalau tak salah, dia itu... Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelas dan termasuk cewek berisik yang selalu mencoba deketin Sasuke.’

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Ino yang tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya. ‘Hal bagus tentangnya hanya wajah dan senyumannya.’ Dia melihat gadis tersebut menolak coklat yang disodorkan si pemuda pucat. Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. “Oh iya! Hari ini _valentine_! Pantas aja.”

Klek.

Naruto membuka loker sepatunya, ia tampak terkejut. Sebuah coklat batang tergeletak diatas sepatunya. “Siapa—”

“Ciee~ kau dapat coklat?”

Naruto menoleh menatap gadis pirang yang menghampirinya, gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu diperhatikannya. ‘Ada angin apa Yamanaka Ino bicara padaku?’

Gadis tersebut tersenyum penuh arti seraya merebut coklat yang digenggam Naruto. “Wuah! Coklat _DairySilk_!”

Krak!

“—!”

Naruto terkejut melihat Ino mematahkan coklat tersebut seraya melemparnya ke tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

“Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada coklatku!”

“Jangan marah!” Ino tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengeluarkan kotak coklat berpita merah. “Akan kuganti dengan coklat buatanku.”

“Kau—”

“Terimalah.” Ino meraih tangan Naruto seraya menggenggamkan coklatnya. “Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa yang memberi coklat pada cowok bertampang menyeramkan sepertimu. Benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya!”

Naruto tertawa garing sambil menahan rasa jengkelnya. ‘Bukannya kau yang memberiku coklat?!’

“Aku benar-benat merasa terganggu melihatmu mendapat coklat.”

“...”

Naruto terdiam, memandangi punggung Ino yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya yang mematung. ‘Oi, oi! Bukankah artinya... kau menyukaiku?’

Seharian ini Naruto tak bisa berutinitas normal, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Daripada latihan _futsal_ di klubnya berantakan, ia memilih untuk meminta izin pulang pada _senpai_ -nya. ‘Selain aku, sepertinya banyak yang izin pulang lebih awal. Mungkin karena _valentine_...’ Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. ‘Hm! Pantas saja _senpai_ memaklumi.’

Naruto melihat Ino tengah duduk di kantin bersama dengan temannya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, berniat menyapa gadis yang memberinya sesuatu yang manis tersebut.

“ _By the way_ , Ino. Bukankah kau membuat coklat? Diberikan pada siapa? Apakah sekelas dengan kita?”

Deretan pertanyaan gadis berambut merah jambu sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia memilih duduk didekat taman hias untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Dia mulai menajamkan telinganya, mengobati rasa penasarannya.

“Begitulah.” jawab Ino datar.

“Cieeee~! Siapa? Apa kau sangat menyukainya?”

Ino tergelak. “Nggak juga kali! Jangan bercanda deh!”

Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan melewati koridor yang tadi dilaluinya. ‘Aku harus latihan! Aku tak boleh malas-malasan dan bermimpi.’ Dia tersenyum pahit. ‘Aku terlalu percaya diri, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku.’

**Flashback: Off**

**-neverlookback-**

Ino berjalan menyusuri taman STMIK Konoha. Tangannya menggenggam tulip putih yang terbungkus rapi. Di tempat yang luas tersebut, ia celingak-celinguk berharap bertemu seseorang yang dicarinya.

“Ah!”

Pemuda yang dicarinya tengah berjalan dengan gadis berambut ungu gelap. Mereka bercengkrama ria dihiasi tawa lebar. Pikiran Ino _blank_ , ia terpaku menatap mereka. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, ia hanya terus berdiri mematung.

Pemuda tersebut tak sengaja melirik Ino, ia menghampiri Ino dengan wajah penuh tanya. “Ino, kenapa kau ada di—”

Srakk!

Ino melempar bunganya seraya berlari secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

**-neverlookback-**

Naruto berlari kecil–menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mengangkut pot-pot bunga ke mobil box. Pria tersebut adalah ayah Ino. Yamanaka Inochi.

“Inochi-san, apa Ino ada?” tanya Naruto sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

“Dia berlari kekamarnya.” Inochi menatap Naruto heran. “Apa kalian bertengkar?”

Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu.”

Inochi mendesah sambil menggeleng. “Dia dikamarnya, hampiri dia dan segeralah berbaikan.”

“Baik!” Naruto tersenyum lebar.

“Dasar anak muda.” ujar Inochi seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto masuk kedalam toko kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dan toko, ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya memasuki kamar Ino yang sejak awal pintunya sudah terbuka lebar–menampilkan Ino yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya.

“Ino...”

Ino mendelik. “Kenapa kau disini?”

“Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk langsung menghampirimu.” Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa biru nan feminim tersebut seraya duduk ditepi ranjang–tepat disamping Ino. Dia menatap gadis yang terlihat muram tersebut dengan tatapan lembut.

“...”

“Ino—”

“Apa yang kulakukan kemarin, aku minta maaf.” potong Ino cepat.

“Ha?! Apa maksudmu?” tanya Naruto, bingung.

“Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar, aku benar-benar minta maaf.” Ino menutupi bibirnya dengan bantal yang tengah dipeluknya. “Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Aku takkan pernah melakukannya lagi.”

“Apa yang kau maksud itu....” Naruto meraih tangan Ino seraya menurunkan bantal yang menutupi ekspresi gadis disampingnya. “...mencium pipiku?”

Bluuuush!

Pipi Ino memerah seketika. Dia menunduk malu.

“Aku tak punya pacar.” Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino. “Yang tadi itu teman seangkatan dan dia juga pacar temanku.”

“...” Ino menatap iris _saphire_ Naruto. Tak percaya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. “Aku gak ngerti sama kamu.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Ino, heran.

“Dulu kau...” Naruto melepas ganggamannya seraya memijat pelipisnya. “Memberiku coklat saat _valentine_. Aku sangat senang, kupikir kau menyukaiku. Kebahagiaanku hancur hari itu juga, aku mendengar obrolanmu dan temanmu saat dikantin. Dengan mudah kau tertawa dan menyangkalnya.” Naruto tersenyum getir. “Aku merasa perasaan suka-mu padaku hanya imajinasiku.”

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Ino bederbar sangat cepat. ‘ _Calm_! _Calm down_ Ino!’

“Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, lalu...”

Ino menatap Naruto yang menunduk menutupi rasa frustasinya. Dia menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya setenang mungkin, walau jantungnya terus berdebar.

“Lalu, apa-apaan kemarin?” tanya Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Ino. “Semalaman aku memikirkannya dan aku tak tahu apa maksudmu.”

Cup!

Ino mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas.

“—!”

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. “Ap—”

“Dasar bodoh!” Ino memotong ucapan Naruto sambil menerjang–memeluknya erat. “Aku tergila-gila padamu.”

Naruto membalas pelukan Ino. “Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?”

“Dulu aku terlalu kekanakan dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku, padahal aku selalu ingin kau melihatku. Aku selalu berusaha dekat denganmu meski sikapmu begitu dingin padaku.”

“Maaf, aku juga kekanakan.” Naruto mengelus rambut Ino. “Aku tak mau salah paham lagi dengan berpikir kau menyukaiku, lebih baik aku menjaga jarak denganmu.”

Ino tergelak. “Syukurlah! Kupikir kau begitu membenciku.”

“Mana mungkin aku membencimu.”

Ino melepas pelukannya seraya menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman manis. “Saat kelulusan, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta nomormu agar bisa kuhubungi dan membuat kita berbaikan atau bahkan lebih dekat. Tapi...” Ino tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. “...aku terlalu malu untuk memintanya dan berakhir begitu.”

“Maaf.” Naruto mengelus pipi Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil.  “Yeah, seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau itu gak peka.”

Naruto tergelak diikuti Ino. Inochi sempat menghentikan pekerjaannya karena mendengar gelak tawa mereka.

Ino menatap Naruto, tatapannya seolah mengingat sesuatu. “Mengenai bunga tadi—”

Naruto tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Maaf aku tak membawanya, aku menitipkannya pada temanku dan langsung mengerjarmu.”

Ino menggeleng. “Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf! Aku berencana memberikan bunga itu sebagai permintaan maaf, tapi malah melemparnya ke wajahmu. Bunganya pasti jadi rusak.”

“Tak apa. Bagiku, kau bungaku. Kau bunga terindah yang kumiliki.” Naruto sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Mengecup bibir Ino sekilas seraya tersenyum lebar.

“Hihi.” Ino tersenyum kecil. “Ternyata, kau bisa ngegombal juga.”

Naruto nyengir kuda.

Ino melirik kalender persegi yang menampilkan hari dan tanggal hari ini. Kalender yang menggantung di samping pintu kamarnya tersebut menampilkan: _Senin, 10 Oktober 2016_. ‘Woah! Aku tak memperhatikan kalender yang kusobek tiap hari! Aku jadi gak sadar hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober!’ batin Ino terkejut.

“Eh Naruto...” ucap Ino pelan.

“Hm?” Naruto menatap Ino penuh tanya.

“Apa kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?” tanya Ino seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. “Aku mau _miso ramen_.”

“Baiklah! Akan kubuatkan.” Ino bangkit seraya menarik tangan Naruto. Menuntunnya menuju dapur. Dia memberi isyarat agar Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. “Tunggu ya!”

“Baik!” seru Naruto, semangat kalau urusan _ramen_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino telah selesai memasak _miso ramen_.

Tuk!

“Nih!” Ino menyajikan semangkuk _miso ramen_ dihiasi _naruto_ , daun bawang, telur rebus, dan sebagainya.

“Makasih Ino.”

“Hmm.” Ino tersenyum lembut. “ _Happy birthday_ Naruto! Maaf aku tak sempat menyiapkan kado, aku hanya bisa memasakkanmu ramen.”

Brakk!

Naruto menggebrak meja–membuat Ino terlonjak kaget. “Ino, menikahlah denganku!”

“Pftt...” Ino menahan tawa. “Tidak usah terburu-buru Naruto. Tenang aja, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain kamu kok!”

“Baik!” Naruto nyengir lebar. “Kalau begitu, akan kulamar lagi saat kita dan keluarga kita saling mengenal lebih dekat, dan tentu saja saat aku sudah cukup mapan untuk menghidupimu.”

“Setuju.” Ino duduk di kursi–tepat disamping Naruto. “Mulai sekarang, tahun depan, sepuluh tahun kemudian, atau bahkan seratus tahun kemudian...” Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. “Setiap tanggal yang sama seperti saat ini, aku akan mengucapkan kata yang sama. _Happy birthday_.”

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. “Tentu saja aku juga akan mengucapkannya di tiap ulang tahunmu!”

“Cepat dimakan! Nanti keburu dingin!” perintah Ino layaknya seorang ibu.

“Baik!”

**End**

**Nell Note:**

Niat bikin ultah _fluff_ yang manis malah aneh gini. Ah sudahlah! Semoga kalian suka. Hehehe.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Naruto yang berulang tahun hari ini, tepat tanggal 10 Oktober. Ngutamain NaruIno dulu, untuk ultah naru versi slash pair yakni: NaruSasu, mungkin bakal nyusul besok atau lusa.

Salam special buat pembaca setia yang sering mampir di cerita naruino dan cerita-ceritaku yang lain. Thanks atas dukungannya.

Salam hangat, Nell.


End file.
